The Invisible Hand
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide The Invisible Hand is General Grievous’ personal flagship and is used in at least twenty-six massive naval attacks on Loyalist worlds, including Belderone, Humbarine, Duro, and Coruscant. It also deploys a deadly brain plague that killed nearly every Republic Clone and Human in the entire Weemall Sector. During the Clone Wars this quickly became one of the most feared Separatist vessels next to [[Subjugator-Class Heavy Cruiser|The Malevolence]], causing Republic Intelligence to desperately try to locate and destroy it. Of course, Grievous instead has its sister ships, The Lucid Voice and The Colicoid Swarm, act as doubles to confuse the Republic. At the Battle of Coruscant, the ship is used by Grievous and Dooku to capture Chancellor Palpatine. Kenobi and Skywalker were able to rescue the Chancellor, but the ship takes too much damage and Skywalker crash-lands it on Coruscant. What remains of the ship is irreparable. Capabilities The Invisible Hand has much of its advanced sensory equipment removed, and the high sensor tower was refitted as luxury quarters for Grievous. Further, a massive hangar is installed at the loss of some speed and maneuverability. This hangar has 2,000 points and is typically equipped with 120 Droid Tri-Fighters, 120 "Vulture" Droid Starfighters and 160 MTTs. The remaining 1,500 hangar points are used for 280 other Vehicles, including AATs, [[IG-227 Hailfire-Class Droid Tanks|IG-227 Hailfire-Class Droid Tanks]], OG-9 Spider Droids, and Crab Droids of various sizes. The ship also has a miniaturized Droid Control Module. The Invisible Hand Statistics (CL 20) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -1; Senses: Perception +8 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 54; +13 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 1,800; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 180; Damage Threshold: 254 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1050 km/h) Ranged: Turbolaser, Quad, Battery +21* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Double, Batteries (3) +19 (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Ion Cannons +11* (See Below) Ranged: Ion Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery +21 (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedo, Batteries (8) +21 (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +5; Grapple: +79 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 98, Dexterity: 12, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 22 Skills: Initiative -1, Mechanics +8, Perception +8, Pilot -1, Use Computer +8 Ship Statistics Crew: 350 (Expert Crew Quality); Passengers: 125,000 Cargo: 29,000 Tons; Consumables: 1 Year; Carried Craft: 16 C-9979 Landing Crafts/''Sheathipede-Class Shuttles, 24 Starfighters '''Payload:' 2,800 Proton Torpedoes Hyperdrive: Class 1 (Backup Class 10), Navicomputer Availability: Unique; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Quad, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +21 (+1 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 Laser Cannon, Double, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +19, Damage: 6d10x2 Heavy Ion Cannons (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +11 (-9 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 3d10x5 (Ion) Ion Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +21, Damage: 3d10x2 (Ion) Proton Torpedo, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +21, Damage: 9d10x2, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships